Safe Haven
by mmare17
Summary: This story is about my version of how Tori and Jade should have ended up (I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO VICTORIOUS). In this story Tori has a rough home and she meets Jade who is the most popular girl in school and is the biggest lesbian player and Jade accidentally fall for each.But Tori's life is too complicated,Will Tori be able to open up to Jade? Or will she keep her out?
1. Summary

Summary:

This story is about my version of how Tori and Jade should have ended up (I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO VICTORIOUS). In this story Tori is being physically and verbally abused by her dad, David who is a drunk cop, he spoils Trina but neglects Tori, her mom left after stuff happened between her parents, her best friends Andre and Beck are always there for especially when she gets transferred to their school. Tori meets Jade through her best friend Cat, Jade and Cat are the most popular girls in the school. Jade is a lesbian and Cat is straight. Tori and Jade get into a lot of conflicts because Jade is a player. Will Tori and Jade be able to become a couple or will Tori push Jade away? Let me know in the comments on what you guys think! I will be posting the first chapter soon ? WARNING THIS HAS SCENES OF PHYSICAL ABUSE,SUICIDE,SELF HARM etc!


	2. Chapter 1: Tori's New School

*WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS SELF HARM,SUICIDE,PHYSICAL ABUSE ETC*

Chapter 1: Tori's New School

I walked into my new looking around to see if i could see Andre and Beck while all these kids stared at me i pull my hood up more and walk towards the office and open the door

I'm greeted by this African American Woman named Helen who seems nice

"What's your name child" she asked me

"My name is Tori Vega , I'm new here and I wanted to know where i can get my schedule?"

"Take a seat and let me pull your schedule i'll only be a minute love" she said to me

"Okay" I say as i take a seat

About ten minutes later she walks out of the room with a piece of paper and calls me over

"Here child, here's your schedule and have a good first day!" she said cheerfully as i thanked her and turned around and let the office

After i walked out the office and accidentally bumped into a girl I looked up into the most beautiful green eyes i have ever seen with pale ivory skin and darkest black hair you ever seen

I accidentally spilled her coffee over her plain black t-shirt

She spoke to me "Watch where you're going freak"

I walked past her as fast as i could when i go somewhere where i was alone i looked at my schedule

1st Period Acting, , Room 101

2nd Period Dance Class , Ms,Rose Room 200

3rd Period Choir , Room 207

4th Period Creative Writing , Ms Johnson, Room 303

5th Period Art Room 027

6th Period Lunch

7th Period Vocal Lesson Ms Parks Room 121

8th Period Songwriting Mr Jackson, Room 100

As i walked towards my first class while i have my headphones in , listening to I Prevail i felt a hand on my shoulder , I turn around to see it was ANdre and Beck

'Hey chica!" Andre said as he pulled me into a hug and i laughed

"Hey guys whats Up?" I said while nodding my head at Beck

"Oh nothing we were looking around for you luckily we did" Beck said while smirking at me

"Did you get your schedule yet?" Andre asked me

"Uh yeah I did , it's right here" I said while pulling it out of my pocket , Andre takes the paper from while him and Beck look over it

"Aw cool we have 1st,4th,6th, and 8th together!" Andre said as he hugged me

"And we have 1st,2nd,5th,6th together Tor!" he said excitedly

"That's awesome at least I won't be alone at lunch" I said while smiling

"Trueeee" Andre and Beck said while high fiving

*The first period bell rings*

"We should get to first before Sikowitz gets mad or something" Said Beck

'You right , let's go!" Andre said while walking towards room 101

"Hey guys i accidentally bumped into this emo looking girl with really nice green eyes , do you guys know her?" I asked curiously

"Waaaait did she have dark black hair and is pale white sorta like a vampire and have a nose piercing?!" Andre said while looking at Beck

"Uhh yeah why?" I asked while frowning

"Because Tori, that is Jade West , she is one of the most popular girls in the school and is super gay but is a total bitch" Said Beck

"What's so bad tho?' I asked

" She is a huge player Tor and doesn't do relationships or feelings or anything associated to love well" Andre said while looking wideye at me

" He's right Tori , she is bad news and left nothing but a trail of broken hearts at this school"

I sighed while feeling disappointment to think a girl like that would ever look my way at all

We walked into first period while the bell rang , two girls walked in late one sat behind me while the other sat behind Beck with Andre sitting in front of me

I turn around only to notice that it is Jade sitting behind me , i turn forward slowly and pull on Andre's shirt and pulled him close

"Not to panic but Jade is sitting right behind and i kinda spilled coffee on her this morning and after what you guys told me , I'm kinda scared , switch seats with me pleaseeee?!"

"Uhh sorry chica there is a cute guy in front of me and I don't wanna move but you will be fine, good luck!" Andre said while facing forward while i put my head in my hands and look to my left to Beck flirting with the red headed girl who came in with Jade

My attention shifts at the sound of things falling as i look over to right to see my teacher climbing through the window

"Ah goodmorning class how are you all?!" Said Sikowitz

Every groans and Sikowitz frowns at their response

"Okay class today we are gonna get to know one another so pair up with someone in this who you don't know and when we come back together I'm gonna asked you for three interesting things you learned about them, okay? ANNNND BREAK!"

Everyone scrambles around the room to find someone Andre pairs up with the guy he thought was cute and Beck pairs up with the girl Cat who is Jade's best friend and me and Jade are the last one's to find a partner

Jade taps me on the shoulder "Hey i guess we are the last one's so let's do this and get it over with"

We sit down next to each other and start talking come to find out that Jade's parents are rich,she was in dancing and singing classes since she was a kid and she loves dogs

The end of first period bell rang and everyone left and filed out the classroom

The rest of my day went well i got to see Jade in at 3rd and 7th and I already knew i had a crush on her

I got home and opened the door to find Trina in the kitchen trying to burn down the house while I just walk upstairs to my room and throw my book bag on the floor and fall asleep in my bed

About a few hours later I wake up to my door being kicked open by my dad , he grabs me out of my bed by my hair and drags me across the floor

"The fuck are you sleeping for?! My dad , being so close to him you could smell the alcohol on his breath , the smoke from the cigarettes on his clothes and eyes were bloodshot , he punched me in a face numerous times and the rest of my body as well as kicked and stomped on me

All i could remember is going in and out of consciousness and waking up the next morning in a pool of my own blood


	3. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

Chapter 2: The Aftermath

Tori's POV

I woke up the next morning to to find myself in a pool of blood , I got up slowly and walked towards the bathroom stumbling and grabbing my head while i felt it pounding and turned on the light in the bathroom

I walked towards the mirror and looked at my face i had a blood streak from my nose and lips down my neck and a bruised on my left cheek and my right eye was black , I hopped into the shower to try to wash the blood off and get cleaned up for school

I hop out and dry off and get dressed in my black skinny jeans and a black v-neck and combat boots and put on my diamond earrings and a black hoodie , I apply a little makeup to try to hide my bruises on my face and cheek but it didn't really work but you still see my busted lip and the cut above my eye

I grab my book bag and head out the door while stopping in the kitchen grabbing a bagel with cream cheese on it , my dad long gone and Trina getting ready and singing

I walked down the street only to be stopped by Andre who pulled up next to me on the street in his red toyota corolla , i open the door and hop in , he turns and looks at me

"I'm gonna assume you got the from your dad right?" He asked while trying to look at my injuries more up close , I flinch at his touch

" I don't wanna talk about it Andre , just leave it" I snapped back at him

"Tor we can go to police and they can document your injuries and start a file on him and build a case" He said

"Like I said Andre just leave , come on we are gonna be late" I said , it was 7:20 am and school didn't start till 7:30 am

"Okay" He said shifting his head to focus on the road and started his car

Once we got to school i hopped out and ran to my locker to grab my textbooks for class while i accidentally bumped into Jade and my books flew all over the floor

" Hey watch it" She snapped at me

"I'm sorry" I picked my books fast and walked past her quickly so she didn't my face and went to my first period

I managed to get into the class a minute before the bell rang

Sikowitz bursted through the door while I was trying to sleep and screamed into my ear

"TORI WAKE UP!" He screamed into my ear while sipping on his coconut

I nearly jump out my sleep and lift my head up and rub my eyes while trying not to rub off the makeup

"Okay class today we are gonna be doing a group activity in groups of about 4 people and you're gonna create a scene using 5 letters" He said while putting down his coconut

" So are gonna have Tori , Jade , Cat , Beck , your'e letters will be B,F,M,A,and each of you will have to use the letter to start the scene and make it cohesive okay and ACTIOn" he yelled

"Beautiful day isn't it?" I said

"For sure it is , I wish it wasn't so cold though" Beck said following after me

"My favorite season is winter I prefer the cold rather than the heat" Jade said

"AVOCADOS" Cat screamed while laughing , Everyone turned and looked at her confused

Sikowitz laughed "Okay kids that good enough , good job next group!"

Before I knew it , It was lunch and I was sitting with Beck,Cat , Andre , Robbie (The guy Andre was into) and Jade

It was so weird because everyone was with someone who they were dating , even Jade had some dumb blonde on her lap whispering in her ear and making her laugh , I just rolled my eyes and stared at my salad and played it with my fork

I got so irritated seeing Jade with that other girl I got jump from the table and threw out my food and said goodbye to the guys and walked to my locker while gripping the strap of my bag

While I was throwing my books into my locker , I heard a group of girls back , I shove my face into the locker so they wouldn't see me , I heard the voice of one the girls to realize it was the girl was on Jade's lap at lunch

"Why are you even with that Jade girl?" One of her friends said

"Because I'm just using her to buy me stuff and piss off my parent's" Said the blonde girl

"What if she wants to have sex with you? Because she is the biggest player and flirt in this school" Said the other friend

"I'm also only dating her to become more popular and get into more parties and stuff relax and if she wants to have sex i'll make up some other excuse , plus you know I'm only having sex with my other girlfriend" Said the blonde girl

"The one in college?" Her friend said

"Mmh" The blonde girl said they walked outside and just then I had to moment to digest what they were saying until Trina came running up to me

"OMG Tori did you get an invite to the party Jade's throwing?" She asked while trying to catch her breath

"Um no why? I don't wanna go to any parties anyways" I said while taking out a book bag and shoving it into my bag and then my phone buzzed

 **Beck**

 _ **You wanna go to the party that Jade is throwing? Cat said I could bring you and Andre**_

"Uh well looks like I did get invited to the party after all" I said while holding the phone up to Trina's face

"Tori you have to get me into that party pleaseee" She begged while holding her hands

"I'll see Trina" I said

And continued to walking down the hallways and went home

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN AT THE PARTY?! WILL TORI TELL JADE WHAT SHE HEARD? OR WILL SHE KEEP TO HERSELF , IF SHE DOES WILL JADE BELIEVE HER?**

 **NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE UPLOADED SOON WITHIN THE WEEK**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR COMMENTING AND LIKING THE STORY , THIS IS MY FIRST FANFICTION SO IT MEANS SO MUCH TO ME , YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**


	4. Chapter 3: Jade's Party

Chapter 3: Jade's Party

 **WARNING : MENTIONS OF SELF HARM AND ABUSE**

Tori's POV

Before going to Jade's party , I take a quick shower and while in the shower I decide whether to tell Jade about I heard or not but I couldn't decide so I'll have to just wait and see

I walk into my room with a towel around my body and I look at my arms to check my arms to make sure none of my scars are bleeding

I walk over to my closet and pull out a pair of black ripped jeans and a maroon flannel with a black tank top and my favorite pair of all black converses , I put on a little bit of concealer and foundation to hide the bruised and bags under my eyes

Then I get a text from Andre

 _ **You ready yet chica? Me and Beck are waiting for you downstairs HURRY UP!**_

 **Andre I'll be down in a few , don't worry you will get to see Robbie soon boo ;)**

 _ **Shut up , I know you're looking good for Jade ;)**_

I finished up and grabbed my wallet and my hoodie and headed downstairs before I could even walk out the door Trina stops me

"I'm coming with you , there might be some cute boys there for me" She said

"Okay fine whatever" I said while I rolled my eyes and held the door and then closed it after myself and locked it

I hopped in the front seat with Beck

"What's up chica?!" Andre said happily

"Hey whats up guys you ready to party?" I said while laughing and then after that we drove off to Jade's house

We pull up to the house and Trina immediately follows some guy , Andre goes to find Robbie and Beck goes to look for Cat and I'm left standing alone and I see Jade and her girl talking and looking happy , I roll my eyes and go to get a drink

I pick up a red solo cup and chug it and then get another , then I turn around and Andre comes up to me while holding Robbie's hand

"Hey Tori , This Robbie , Robbie this is Tori"

I look to see this decent looking skinny white boy standing there with curly hair and glasses and I can see why Andre liked him

"Hey its nice to meet you Tori, I'm Robbie Shapiro, and I believe we have the same 1st period together" He said

"Yeah we do it's nice to meet you, you better treat Andre good and not hurt because if not I will be coming after you" I said while squeezing his hand and looking into his eyes , and then I could see him look like he is about to shit his pants

Then after that Andre and Robbie got lost in the crowd dancing and drinking and I looked around and just sat in the corner observing everyone else in the room and then Jade came up to me looking good as ever

She was wearing a nice dark red tank top with black jeans and her combat boots with her hair straightened

"Hey Tori is it right?" She said while looking at me

"Yeah thats me , Jade right?" I said trying to play it off cool

"Yeah that would be me" She said while laughing and sitting next to me

"How are you liking the party?" She said while taking a sip of her beer

"Um it;s pretty good and chill" I said while taking a sip of my drink from my solo cup

Just as I was about to say something to her , her blonde haired girlfriend walked over to where we were and hopped into Jade's lap and grabbed her face and made out with her right in front of me

"I love you so much baby but I'm a little horny" She said sounding intoxicated and laughing

"Not right now babe, maybe later love" Jade said while pushing her girl off her lap

"Whatever" , she grumbled and walked away

"Sorry about that Tori" Jade said

At this point my blood was boiling and I knew how strong the feelings I had for her were and it was killing me inside so I crushed the cup I had in my hand and ran outside with Jade right behind me

"Tori what's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" She said while acting concerned

"WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT FACT THAT YOU ARE DATING A GIRL WHO DOESN"T ACTUALLY LOVE YOU BUT FOR YOUR MONEY" I said while throwing my hands up

"What are you talking about Tori?!" Jade said

"The other day I was at my locker , it was after school and I heard your blonde haired bimbo of a girlfriend that she was only with you for your money and that she never learned you and she was giggling with her friends about it too" I said while sighing

Jade didn't say anything to me , she just looked at me

" I can't stand to sit here and watch you kiss and act like I don't have feelings for you Jade , it's freaking killing me , seeing you guys together knowings it's all a sham" I said with tears in my eyes

"Tori I'm sorry but I don't have feelings for you like the way I do for her" Jade said like looking at the ground

"Say it to me again while looking into my eyes Jade, I feel and you do to , every time we are together , you can't tell me that you don't love me the way I love you!" I said with tears starting to roll down my face

Jade sits down on the front steps of her house with her head in her hands

"I'm sorry Tori but I can't" Jade said while shaking her head

"Jade West you are nothing but a player , you play with people's emotion because you are scared of your own , you mess around with a bunch of females because you are scared of commitment , you are an asshole and are cold and heartless and I fucking hate you" I said with anger in my eyes while still crying

Before Jade could say anything I ran , I ran faster then I have ever have in my whole life and I didn't stop til I got to my front door and I seen the light was on and that my dad was home

I ran past him and ran up to my room and slammed the door and locked it behind me , I walked over to my bed and pulled out a box with memories of my childhood with my family before everything fell apart and I retrieved the blade out of it

I rolled up my sleeve and sliced my wrist so many times I lost count and all I could see was blood dripping my arm and I tried to stop crying and gain control of my breathing but before I knew it , my dad had broken down my door , angry in a drunken rage again

He then picked me up and slammed against the wall as hard as he could , holding me by my throat , as I struggled to breathe

"Everything that has happened to this family is your fucking fault you stupid bitch" he said while throwing me across the room

He walked over to me and hopped on top of me and said "I wish you were dead , you are nothing but a pathetic , ugly , stupid daughter to me , no one will ever be able to love you , you are worthless" while punching me across my face later and continued to beat on me after 20 minutes of beating on me , he left

And I was left to nurse my wounds , in my dark and lonely room

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! WILL JADE CONFRONT TORI AFTER WHAT HAPPENED AT THE PARTY? HOW WILL JADE REACT?! ETC  
LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK! ALWAYS OPEN TO IDEAS! **


End file.
